Aoi Ryu
Aoi Ryu is an OC created for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Universe. 'Background' Aoi was actually born in the village hidden in the mist, but when her parents died at the age of 7, her grandmother took her to Konoha. There in her new village, she and her grandmother was invited to live with the Chouko clan by an old friend's of her father, Ichirou Chouko, the clan leader. Her grandmother and her grateful, lived with their new family. As she was attending the academy, her grandmother had taught her some jutsus on the element ice (Most girls from the Ryu family tend to have the chakra element wind and ice). She learned many things from her grandmother. She was grateful for the new techniques, which she used through her life. During the school hours, she was constantly bullied of being from a different village. She never told her grandmother about it and kept it secret from her and the teachers. However, Obito had noticed the other kids hurting Aoi, so he stopped them by beating them up. The bullying stopped, but not during after school. One day, Aoi was being bullied after everyone went home from the acdemy. That was when she met her crush, Kakashi. He happened to be passing by and saw the scene of bullies and their victim. Kakashi called to them saying if they didn't stop, he would tell on the teacher. The kids, frightened, ran away. Aoi thanked him many times, over and over again. From there on, she became best friends with Obito Uchiha, spending her spare time with him. They even made a promise to one another to help catch their crush's heart. Later on, they found it an impossible task, but still continued to get their crush to like them. 'Personality' After her parent's death, Aoi became more shy and timid. At some point, she can be seen to be very sensitive. With the bullying happening when she was younger, her self esteemed lowered and her confidence did, too. However, as she spent more time with her best friend, Obito, she boosted up her confidence and self esteem. She slowly began to stop doubting herself. Although, she is still shy and timid, but mostly around Kakashi is when she starts to fluster. The topic of her parents makes Aoi depressed. Whenever a person mentions of her parents, Aoi becomes crestfallen and puts on a fake smile, quickly changing the subject. Aoi can, also, be determined. The promise she made with Obito still made her contiue to win Kakashi over, even if he doesn't seem interested in having a lover in his life. 'Appearance' Work in progress... 'Abilities' After she graduated, Aoi learned medical ninjutsu to help her new teammates. From there on, she rarely used any jutsus her grandmother had taught her. Her teammates always fought the foes, while she stayed behind to heal them. Aoi was able to fight in many battles later on, after she defeated her first foe that her teammates couldn't beat. She used many of her ice jutsus her grandmother had taught her proudly (not many people in the leaf village had ice users). Apparently, Aoi had also learned a few kenjutsu by the Chouko clan. The Chouko clan specializes in weaponry, which was a great help when she was low on chakra. 'Trivia' *Ryu in Japanese means dragon, which explains most of her jutsus involving dragon. *Aoi manages to confess to Kakashi, before the Fourth Shinobi War *She and her grandmother visits the Mist village once a year. *Her team dies during the Kyubi attack, including her sensei. She retired as a ninja after the incident, becoming a teacher in the academy. *She's close friends with Kurenai, Yamato, Gai, Asuma, Iruka, and Aoba. Although, Obito was her only best friend. *The Chouko clan has accepted her as one of their members. Category:DRAFT